Actores
by Tenshi Lain
Summary: Porque hay cosas en este mundo que son realmente crueles... Por suerte tenemos a Kaito para intentar mejorarlas. Aunque sea a expensas de Hakuba...


**Actores**

_by Tenshi Lain_

Nota de prensa:

Los personajes pertenecen al manga Magic Kaito de Gosho Aoyama, yo solo los cojo prestados para jugar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿¡Pero es que lo has visto? ¿Cómo han podido hacerme esto? ¡Cuánta crueldad hay en este mundo!

Kaito agachó el periódico y observó con curiosidad el pequeño drama que se representaba a un par de mesas a su derecha. Keiko acaba de dejar caer la cabeza contra la mesa y se la cubría con los brazos. Aoko le daba palmaditas en el hombro murmurando.

- Vamos, vamos… no es para tanto…

- ¡¿Qué no es para tanto? – exclamó la chica irguiéndose de golpe, sus coletas se balancearon graciosamente - ¡Pero MÍRALO! - exigió enarbolando una revista que a esas alturas ya estaba bastante arrugada – esto debería estar penado por la ley – Aoko suspiró, claramente intentando hacer acopio de paciencia.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – inquirió dejando el periódico sobre la mesa e intentando distinguir que ponía en la revista. Parecía una de cotilleos.

- Un crimen imperdonable, eso ha pasado ¿Cómo han podido hacerle esto a mi Jasper? – se lamentó casi llorando estampando la revista sobre la mesa.

Kaito parpadeó dos veces ¿desde cuándo conocía Keiko a ningún Jasper? Y más aún que saliera en revistas de cotilleos. Cogió el susodicho ejemplar y lo desdobló intentando alisar las páginas. La revista estaba abierta por un artículo sobre la adaptación cinematográfica de una novela. Varios actores jóvenes salían retratados junto a pequeños cuadros de texto en los que hablaban de ellos y el papel que iban a representar. Kaito leyó el artículo por encima rápidamente. Amor eterno… vampiros… adolescentes… chicos descamisados… Tenía toda la pinta de ser una de esas novelas romanticonas/sobrenaturales que se habían puesto tan de moda.

- ¿Y qué le han hecho? – preguntó Kaito sin ver de dónde venía tanto drama.

- ¿Pero has visto al actor que han elegido? – exclamó de nuevo casi apuñalando con el dedo la revista. Kaito miró la foto. Solo era un chico normal y corriente, no tenía ni cicatrices, ni malformaciones, ni verrugas… tal vez un poco mayor para interpretar a un adolescente.

- No le veo nada malo – contestó devolviendo la revista.

- ¡Argh! ¡No me entiendes! – exclamó cogiendo la revista y dejando la boca abajo sobre la mesa con un manotazo.

Nop. No la entendía. Así que fue a buscar su fiable fuente de traducción para el Keiko-nes. Levantó una ceja y esperó a que Aoko le explicara.

- Verás, Keiko se aficionó a esta serie de novelas prácticamente desde que publicaron el primer libro y tenía una idea muy precisa del aspecto que debían tener los personajes…

- Ah, y este actor no encaja en su perfil – concluyó Kaito asintiendo con la cabeza. Sí, sabía lo que era eso. Esperar ver una cosa y encontrarse con otra. Como cuando cierto pequeño detective aparecía en plena escapada para cortarle el paso.

- Exactamente – confirmó Aoko.

- ¿Cómo te lo imaginabas?

- Pues de primera más guapo – aseguró Keiko afirmando con la cabeza -. Y más alto. Con el cabello más rubio que este tono cenizo deslavado algo más largo quizá… y el rostro más fino, con un porte elegante y distinguido... se supone que era un joven soldado, debería imponer más ¿no?

Kaito asintió con la cabeza y miró alrededor, observando a los pequeños grupos de estudiantes repartidos por toda el aula charlando, aún quedaban veinte minutos libres antes de la siguiente clase.

La puerta del aula se abrió, Hakuba entró hablando tranquilamente con el delegado de clase. Una sonrisa rapaz fue curvando sus labios lentamente.

En un instante una gran bola de humo cubrió la puerta de la clase, el delegado retrocedió de un brinco aplastando la espalda contra la pared, ya le eran muy familiares esas repentinas explosiones de colores. Del interior del humo se escuchaba la tos de Hakuba y algunas palabras masculladas en inglés que no debían ser muy amables. Un minuto después el humo se disipó y todos se quedaron mirando con la boca abierta.

El normalmente bien peinado cabello rubio estaba revuelto y había adoptado un toque más cobrizo. Sus ojos claros ahora eran de un inquietante tono dorado, la chaqueta y la camisa de su uniforme estaban parcialmente abiertas revelando su pecho bien formado, aunque no era la piel desnuda lo que más llamaba la atención, sino el extraño destello que desprendía según le diera el sol que entraba por la ventana.

Hakuba se miró las manos por ambos lados intentando descubrir que podía causar tan extraño efecto.

- ¿Te imaginabas algo así? – preguntó Kaito repantigado en su silla, como si ni se hubiera movido de ella en los últimos minutos.

- ¡Oh, sí! ¡Justo así me lo imaginaba! – exclamó Keiko emocionada dando una palmada.

Kaito rió ante su expresión de júbilo y rápidamente se echó a un lado para esquivar la mopa que blandía Aoko. Mientras los dos correteaban por toda el aula en su habitual cacería, varias chicas, con Keiko a la cabeza, se acercaron (acorralaron) a Hakuba y le pidieron que se hiciera una foto con ellas antes de que fuera a limpiarse.

Mientras el detective aguantaba a que las chicas acabaran la ronda de fotografías con los teléfonos móviles, se preguntó como narices se las había ingeniado Kuroba para ponerle las lentillas en tan escaso tiempo sin sacarle los ojos en el proceso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jeje… aquí tenéis mi primer intervención cien por cien MK. Por si alguien no lo ha pillado (que lo dudo) Keiko se refiere a la adaptación en cine de Crepúsculo (eh… solo los menciono así que no tengo que incluirlos en el Diclaimer ¿no? ó.ò?)

A ver, que levanten la mano todos aquellos que quedaron decepcionados con la elección de actor para Jasper.

Ya lo sabía… pero en fin, me disculpo con quienes lo encuentren acertado (solo por si acaso).

Ja ne!


End file.
